Sheeva
Crystal Payne (born December 12th 1977 ) is an American professional wrestler signed to TCW, where she performs under the ringname Sheeva and She is A Former 3x CWA/CCW KOs Champion and A Former TCW Tv ( 3x ) BS ( 1x) WTV ( 2x)Champion. She is Also a Model and Actress. She Stars in 2 Block Buster Movies " She-Hulk 2 : Resurrection " and " 3035 ". Sheeva Recently Returned from CAW in April of 2018. Early life Born in Rochester, New York and raised in both Buffalo and Brooklyn, New York , Payne was born into the Payne Family Of Franca & Gregory Payne, not the richest family in the community. Payne Often Joined After School clubs and Sports to build up her strength for her LifeTime Goal to become a professional wrestler. Payne Began BodyBuilding in 1992 at the age of 15 , and after that it was history! Professional wrestling career Early Career (2001 - 2010) Payne Joined a German wrestling Company called " GAFWA " Where she Learned the basics of Wrestling. Winning Multiple Awards and Belts , Mrs Pain ( The Name Sheeva Wrestled Under ) was released from the company due to funds. But for 9 years Sheeva Contributed all that she can to Have the Greatest Legacy Imagined. Twitch Wrestling ( 2014 - 2018 ) In Late 2014 Payne signed a Deal With Alex Tyson , to be a Vallet, Payne was Furious with her role , she Begged for a division for woman and was Granted just that. Payne Went On to be The first Ever KOs champion in CCW History. She had issues with the company Leaving in early January of 2016 and Joining TCW ( Twitch Community Wrestling ). She then returned to capture her Second Title , and Then her Final one at " CWA's Night To Remember ". Later that year Payne was inducted in to the HOF for the second time in CWA , sharing that accomplishment with her good friend Sam Bradford. While Payne was in TCW her and Her partner Akira Joined the Faction " Whiskey Club " , during this time period it was a Rival of Factions Between " The ShoGun Club " Containing Katie Sparks , Jake Holmes , HD , Blaze , And much more. At the time Payne was just beginning her long career in TCW. After the Tumultuous BreakDown Of The Faction Wars everyone went their separate ways, and quite frankly Sheeva Was going in the right direction. She started her Famous on Screen relationship with Blaze Maxi-million that turned into a serious one off screen. Promoting her PlayBoy , she went on to become one of the most popular females on twitch. She grossed Merchandise sales from 500 Thousand , to 13 Million in Just a Few Months. She was rising to her pinnacle. After her and Blaze broke up on Screen and Off , she Began playing a more " Warrior " type role. She then won her first Bombshell title at Dismay , then lost it shortly after . But that wasn't the end of The Sheevster, she returned doing something no female has done in TCW ever before and that was compete with men. Sheeva began dominating her competition, and Won her first Tv title, being the first female to Do that, and she dropped her belt to enter TCWs Over the Top, She Won it on 3 Diffrent Occasions. Then After that her career spanned from Joining Factions , Getting her Hair Cut , defeating Draven, Blaze , Tyrant , Joey Bacon , and many more people in the process. After Sheeva had her run with Men , she returned to fight woman one last time before the season ended. Shortly after TCW drafted Sheeva To BreakAway, and Sheeva Picked up a Few gimmicks trying to start a great career. Sheeva Started to become " The Sheeva " a Vulgar Demon , who was untouchable , but due to personal reasons , Sheeva couldn't continue that role and had to retire. On March 4th 2017 , Sheeva Returned to the ring in fantastic shape and was ready to continue her career. She stated in previous interviews that her Favorite People to work with was Blaze, Draven, Sleazy, Akira, Gavin, Nicole Hail, Zoe ,Tazzy, and Katie Sparks. She also stated it was hard working with Alice Blake because she presents herself wrong, she alters their in ring relationship to their outside relationship. But Sheeva says she enjoys wrestling for TCW and she will continue to for further notice. Sheeva Captured her 6th TCW title , The WTV champion on March 10th 2017. Soon after Payne Lost her WTV champion , The TCW held its 2nd Annual Draft, Where Sheeva Was drafted to Rickey Browns " Evolution ". Where she Captured Her 7th Championship. She Holds the Record For the first Ever Quadruple Crown female Champion. Meaning she has won 4 Different championships , And She Also Holds the record for being the only Female to win at least One title on every show TCW has Produced. Sheeva Returned To CWA And Captured An additional Two RagePro Women’s Champion, Defeating Zoe & Nicole Hail in the process. At Olympus 3 Sheeva Announced Her full time departure from CAW as a whole, At the age of 40! She was truly a trailblazer and her legacy lives on through many female competitors such as Barbie Versace, Nicole Hail, Akira & Venessa Morgan. Film Payne is an Accomplished Actress who has 2 Block Buster Movies Such as " She Hulk 2 : Resurrection " and " 3035 " . Those movies both reached very High Standards at the Box office. Sheeva Released many other Short Films and Movies, with Blaze , Katie Sparks , Chris Wolf and Much More . She Has 4 Movies That went to the Theaters in 7 Countries " She Hulk " " She Hulk 2 : Resurrection " "3035" and " The Widow ". Sheeva Has Failed multiple times at the Box Office due to the popularity of the Genre. Sheeva was Nominated for 1 Oscar and People's Magazine rated Sheeva the most active Professional female wrestler in Hollywood. Personal life Payne has had Several Divorces and Children. Payne has battled troubles with Alcohol and Drugs at a Dark point of her life. Her Ex Husband also Known as billionaire Zachary Nelson, stated that Sheeva Was so depressed at times she would Sleep and Purposely miss Shows. Sheeva Raised 3 Children alone " Anthony , Ashley , and Emily " by herself. Being abandoned by her First Husband Jake Holmes . Sheeva Hates to talk about the children's father because she feels it makes her sad that they never had the feeling of a father figure in their lives. Sheeva Recentley Became a grandmother to Sydney's NewBorn Child Orion Payne. After Divorcing Zachary , she was offered 357 Million Dollars , but she refused to accept the money. Sheeva Net Worth Stood around 65-80 Million Dollars In 2016. Since 2018 Sheeva hasn’t been making too many appearances, not growing her catalog post retirement. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Military Press Slam ( 2015 - 2016 ) ** '' Sheeva Bomb (PowerBomb/PopUp) - 2015 present * '''Signature moves' ** Low Blow * Managers ** Vivacious * Wrestlers managed ** Blaze ** Akira ** Draven * Nicknames ** The Sheevster ** "The Warrior Princess '" * '''Entrance themes ** "Hell on Heels" (2016-Present TCW ) ** "Who I Am' By Jim Johnston ( 2016 ) ** "Let Me live My life' Saint Asonia ( 2017 CWA ) Championships and accomplishments * '''Twitch Community Wrestling ** (3x) Twitch Television Champion ** (1x) BombShell Champion ** (2x) Women's TV Title ** (1x) Evolution Bombshell Champion Bombshell of the Year 2016 * ' Caw ChampionShip Wrestling' ** (3x) KnockOuts Champion Hall Of Famer (2x) Legacy Award * Indies * ** XCW (1) **LOP (1) ** JCW ( 5 ) ** DDW ( 6 ) ** GCW ( 2 ) ** ZxCw ( 3 ) ** ItW ( 1) ** CFNW ( 4 ) ** ZCW ( 6 ) External links Twitter Instagram etc. Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler